This invention relates to a conveyor arrangement which for purposes of explanation is illustrated and described as finding use in an apparatus for stripping "leaf sheaths" or "tuxies" as they are more commonly known from Manila Hemp Plant, also known as Abaca.
While sheaths of fibrous material, such as Abaca, have in former times been stripped by hand by pulling each leaf sheath between stripping elements comprising a blade and a wooden block, an apparatus for automatically stripping sheaths of fibrous material has been disclosed in our above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,366. The aforementioned patent discloses an apparatus for defibering sheaths of fibrous material, particularly Manila hemp, by conveying the sheaths past several stationary blades arranged in the path of travel of the sheaths whereby the edges of the blades separate the fibrous part of the sheaths from the pulpy parts. However, in operation of this apparatus certain difficulties did arise in that the sheaths to be defibered did slip with regard to the transporting means used for transporting the sheaths past the stationary blades.